


Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.

by theaisbored



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’ [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaisbored/pseuds/theaisbored
Summary: Stiles is tired and has no way to get home.





	

Stiles was tired. College was more exhausting than he ever thought was possible. Mid Terms were over and he had no way to get home from college. His dad was busy at the station and his jeep was still at the mechanic. She will probably not hold out much longer without Stiles pouring his entire life savings into her and even then, she’ll most likely die in the most inconvenient moment.

Stiles was in desperate need of a shower and some food so he planned on doing just that. While he waited for the shower water to get hot, he sent Scott a quick message.

_“Hey Bro! Can u come and pick me up?”_

After he stepped out of the shower he checked his phone for a reply from Scott.

_“Sorry Bro. I’m at Allison’s. Can’t leave.”_

Great. Fucking great. Of course, Scott was busy with fucking Allison. Don’t get him wrong. Stiles loved Allison but Scott couldn’t leave her place for a few hours to pick up his best friend? Was that too much to ask for? Before he could work himself into a complete frenzy he heard his phone ding.

_“Need a ride home? D.”_

Derek texted him? What the fuck is he doing in Berkeley? But Stiles would never say no to a way to get home.

_“YES PLEASE! Can u pick me up in 20 minutes? U know where I live?”_

_“Yes.”_

Typical. Short worded Derek Hale. He stepped out of the bathroom after he dried himself and put on his last clean clothes. He ran through his dorm and desperately tried to find everything he would need over the break. Just as he had everything together his phone lit up again.

_“I’m here.”_

Stiles grabbed his stuff and went outside to see Derek looking absolutely glorious in his tight black jeans and green Henley, his hair ruffled and a soft smile on his face. Fuck he’s beautiful. Stiles eyes widened when he saw what was behind Derek. His jeep. His beloved jeep!

“What..How...Why are you standing in front of Roscoe?!” Stiles started screaming and the wolf looked actually kind of flustered and oh gosh was he blushing?! How was Stiles supposed to deal with that?!

“I let the mechanic chain her up and brought her here when I took the Camaro there. Thought you may want her back as soon as possible.”

“That makes…no it doesn’t make sense! What are you doing in Berkeley? Why do you take the Camaro to the same mechanic than I do? Why are you actually here? Oh god are you trying to kill me? Is that it? Do you finally have enough of me and my…well everything and you’re gonna rip my throat out? With your teeth!?”

While Stiles talked himself near a heart attack, Derek started frowning until he finally snapped.

“Stiles calm down! I was looking at an apartment house that I want to renovate and rent out and that’s why I’m in Berkeley. The Camaro need the brakes fixed and I saw your jeep at the mechanic. I’m currently not planning to kill you OR rip your throat out. I just thought you may want a ride to Beacon Hills. Well technically I could need a ride now.”

“Sure big boy. I can take you on the ride of your dreams.” Stiles laughed and went to the driver side of his jeep.

“Well? Hop in! Time to go home!”

Stiles jumped in and Derek followed closely after.

“You do know that we will listen to Coming Home the entire drive, right?”

Derek glared at him and he started laughing out loud.

“Calm down Sourwolf! I’ll just keep talking and we won’t even need a radio! So did you know that feces and vomit of whales is a major ingredient is in a lot of expensive perfumes? And did you know that…”

After an hour, the babbling started to slow down until it dies out completely.

“Stiles are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m just a little tired.”

A little tired was probably the understatement of the century. Stiles felt like he’s been awake for 3 days, well when he thought about it, it isn’t even that far from the truth. Midterms were stressful and something unimportant like sleep was quickly shoved to the side to get more studying done.

“Stiles! Can you hear me?!”

Huh he probably zoned out for some time. It’s not far until they’re home. Stiles will just power through and then fall asleep as soon as they arrive in Beacon Hills.

“Stiles! Pull over right now! Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

Damn Stiles never loved Derek more than right now. He’s such a fluffball and is always taking care of him and oh god he’s really tired. Derek is always so right and he just wants to protect him from everything and he really wants a blanket now.

“Let’s talk about that at home, shall we? Scoot over and go to sleep Stiles. Soon we’ll be home.”

Yeah. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please comment what I can do better or what I'm doing well. I'm also sorry for any mistakes because my mother tongue isn't English so sorry for that. Oh and if I forgot any tags please tell me.


End file.
